leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG067
}} Go Go Ludicolo! (Japanese: 踊るバトルだ！ルンパッパ！！ Dancing Battle! !!) is the 67th episode of the , and the 341st episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on March 11, 2004 and in the United States on February 26, 2005. Blurb Ash and friends are almost to Petalburg City. Ash can't wait to battle Gym Leader Norman, while May and Max look forward to seeing their parents again. They remind Ash that he needs to pick three Pokémon to battle with, so Ash calls all of his out to decide. After trying to get oranges out of a tree, the Pokémon are captured by Team Rocket in a net. Grovyle cuts the net and frees the Pokémon, and everyone congratulates the Grass-type. The gang sits down for lunch, but are interrupted by a dancing Ludicolo and its Trainer Poncho. Poncho challenges Ash to a battle; if Poncho wins, he gets the kids' lunch. Ash is ready to use Grovyle but Corphish wants to battle. Ash and Corphish aren't really in synch, so Corphish is badly beaten. Poncho takes the sandwiches and leaves to eat, but is followed by the angry Corphish. Team Rocket shows up again and grabs Poncho and Ludicolo in a net, but Corphish pops their balloon. Ash and friends arrive, and with Ash's teamwork, Corphish successfully takes out Team Rocket. Poncho apologizes for taking the sandwiches, and Brock makes stew for everyone. Ash proposes a rematch with Poncho and Ludicolo, this time using his Torkoal. Plot As and travel to Petalburg City so Ash can obtain his 5th Gym Badge, they decide to take a break and have a picnic. Ash, as per usual, is excited for his upcoming match, but and Max remind him that their dad is very powerful. then reminds Ash that he hasn't chosen the three Pokémon that he will battle with, so Ash takes out all of his Pokémon. This is when he introduces his newly evolved . Every member of the team is delighted, except for , who is a little disgruntled seeing the new Pokémon. Ash isn't sure who he should choose, since he can't recall any of Norman's Pokémon except for . Max says that he would never tell what other Pokémon Norman has, as he doesn't want to give Ash an advantage over his father. When Max asks May who she would cheer for, Ash or Norman, May admits that, even though she wants her father to win, she also doesn't want Ash to lose. Suddenly, drops a fruit down, and they ask Taillow where it came from. They followed it to a tree filled with many of the same fruit, and wanted some more. All of Ash's Pokémon tried to get the fruit, none of them having success. Corphish had the worst try, as he was too rough with the fragile fruit. Then, Grovyle tried, and he was able to cut down the fruit with ease using a simple . This resulted in a lot of praise from Ash and his friends, and Corphish became jealous of the attention that Grovyle was receiving. suddenly interrupts, grabbing all of Ash's Pokémon in an electricity-proof net. Corphish was unsuccessful in breaking through the deluxe net. When it looked hopeless, Grovyle cuts the net open with Leaf Blade and frees all of them. It then sends Team Rocket flying, and the gang praise it even more. Brock remarks on how much stronger Grovyle had become since evolving from . May wishes out loud that Grovyle was hers due to its amazing power, and Corphish becomes extremely jealous. When the gang settles down for lunch, a suddenly appears, along with his bongo-playing Trainer named . Poncho, after examining asks to have a battle. If any of the gang lost, they would have to give Poncho their sandwiches, and if Poncho lost, he would buy them some cheeseburgers. Poncho chooses his trusty Ludicolo, and although Ash was probably going to choose , Grovyle came wanting to battle. Corphish, seeing this, came to interfere, and Ash chose to battle with Corphish. During the whole battle, Ash and Corphish were not in sync, and in the end, Ludicolo, an enemy they had underestimated, won. Corphish, unhappy with the result, ran off into the forest. The gang then realizes that they have been praising Grovyle far more than the now ignored Corphish, causing the aforementioned Pokémon to feel inferior. Corphish, all alone in the forest, hears a bongo beating and traces it back to Poncho and his Ludicolo. Corphish demands a rematch, and Poncho tries to refuse. Team Rocket then sees Ludicolo, his Trainer and Corphish, and has one of his fantasies involving and Ludicolo. Shortly after, Team Rocket captures Poncho and Ludicolo in a net, but Corphish saves the two by grabbing on and using on the balloon as it floats away. It deflates, and goes flying around the forest crazily, eventually landing near the gang. The gang sees that it's Team Rocket's balloon, and then finds Poncho, Ludicolo, and Corphish. Poncho explains what happened, and says that Corphish saved them. Ash encourages Corphish, and then they battle Team Rocket together, defeating them and sending them blasting off again. After that, the gang and Poncho eat some of Brock's stew, and Poncho tells them he felt badly about taking their sandwiches. Corphish is happy once again, and shows off to Grovyle, who gives a nod of acceptance. Then, Ash suddenly challenges Poncho to a battle, this time with his . They win this time around. The episode ends, and Ash is reminded of how he must work with his Pokémon in a battle. Soon after, they continue off to Petalburg City, where Norman awaits. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Max * James * Jessie * (fantasy) * Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) Trivia * This episode is featured on the Volume 3: Water copy of Pokémon Elements. Errors Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which one of these Pokémon evolves into ? * Choices: , , * Answer: Ok, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=הקרב מול לודיקולו |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= |hi=नाचनेवाला Ludicolo }} 067 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura de:So ein Kappalores! es:EP343 fr:AG067 it:AG067 ja:AG編第67話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第67集